


Clichê mas um clichê bom

by Numseinada



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numseinada/pseuds/Numseinada
Summary: Onde Craig se apaixona por Tweek ,mas não arranja nenhuma maneira de se declarar.~Creek(principal)~BunnyOneshotComeço: 02/02/2020Término:12/02/2020(Sou lerda msm desculpa)❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)Assinado: 𝖓𝖚𝖒𝖘𝖊𝖎𝖓𝖆𝖉𝖆/𝖘𝖔𝖋𝖎𝖆Capa feita por: @tuvie_pop (no ig)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch





	Clichê mas um clichê bom

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira vez escrevendo então peguem leve ;w;  
> Luv u  
> Aceito críticas <3

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→  
{Craig on}  
Acordei já com a Ruby invadindo o meu quarto,eram 7 horas e sei lá oque,fui obrigado a levantar e ir para a escola ou melhor dizendo inferno.

Chegando lá , já vejo o meu loirinho, tenho que admitir q que tenho uma grande queda por ele , e todo mundo já percebeu(Menos ele).

Tweek: Ah!Oi craig. - Ele fala sorrindo. 

Eu:Oi. - Tendo responder de um jeito frio mas obviamente não consigo.

{Craig off}  
{Tweek on}

Estava saindo da sala com Craig , quando recebo uma mensagem do Leo.

~Tweek pelo a amor de deus me ajuda.

~Oq q aconteceu??

~O KENNY ACONTECEU

~Dnv isso?

~Por favor twee

~Ok ok

~Onde vc tá?

~Banheiro 

Aviso o craig que vou no banheiro, e falo que ele pode ir na frente, mas ele insiste em ficar me esperando.

(No banheiro)  
Eu:Oque aconteceu dessa vez que era tão urgente que você usou Caps Lock? - pergunto entediado, já era quase uma rotina.O Kenny fazia qualquer coisa e o Leo já ficava louco de amores e sinceramente é muito fofo.

Leo:E-ele me...AH, elemebeijou - Ele falou rápido e não consegui entender oque ele havia dito.

Eu:Ele oque? 

Leo:Ele me beijou - Ele fala ficando corado.

Eu:Pera isso não é bom?

Leo:Sim ÓBVIO, mas o problema é que ele fugiu depois... - Ele falou aquilo com uma carinha tão triste.

Eu:Que babaca! - Eu sinceramente achava que o Kenny gostava do Leo.

(Enquanto isso com Craig)

{Tweek off}  
{Craig on}

Faz mais de 20 minutos que o Tweek entrou no banheiro,alguma coisa aconteceu só pode.  
Ele pode tá tendo uma crise! , não ele deve ter desmaiado e se ele tiver ficando com outro cara!?  
Eu vou entrar na merda daquele banheiro agora! 

{Craig off}  
{Tweek on}

Estava consolando o Leo quando o Craig entra no banheiro desesperado.

Craig:TWEEK!Ah meu deus você tá bem. - Ele parecia aliviado,devo ter preocupado ele.

Eu:Ah desculpa Craig eu estava ajudando o Leo. 

Leo:Oii. - Ele fala limpando uma lágrima fujona que insistia em cair.

Já tinha passado um tempo e eu tinha conseguido acalmar o Leo, é ele parecia melhor,Craig disse que iria conversar com o Kenny sobre,é aquilo.  
Estava indo para minha casa junto com o Craig,quando ele começa a me puxar pra um lugar estranho.

Eu:A-AH!CRAIG CALMA VAI DEVEGAR! - Disse tentando acompanhar o ritmo dele. (7W7)

Craig:Des-desculpa Honey. - Ele parecia cansado também.

Eu:Posso saber porque você me ARRASTOU até aqui?!? 

Craig:AH!Be-bem eu...MERDA ISSO É DIFÍCIL PRA CARALHO! - Ele estava visivelmente envergonhado eu me pergunto o porquê?

Eu:Cra-ig você tá bem?

Craig:Eu gosto de você Tweek. 

Ok,essa eu realmente não esperava(E que direto!).

(Bunny não me matem pfv)

{Tweek off}  
{Kenny on}

Eu tô apaixonado, surtando , com medo, nervoso , envergonhado eu já falei apaixonado?Cara o Leo é incrível demais pra mim.Eu tava com tanta vergonha na hora que eu simplesmente fui embora,O QUE O LEO DEVE TÁ PENSANDO DE MIM?!?!

Leo:Kenny?

Oh merda. Esse menino brotou de onde meu Deus?!?

Eu:Bu-butters!Oii. 

Leo:Err...Porque você correu aquela hora?Eu nem pude falar oque eu sinto,poxa.

PERA.QUE!?!Oque ele sente?  
Ele gosta de mim!Não,depois de hoje mais cedo não,não mais...

Eu:Pe-pera vc sente?

Leo:É, sim?

Eu:...que?

Leo:Eu gosto MUITO de você!E do nada você solta essa bomba, e depois vai embora?Sabe eu fiquei tão chateado.Eu chequei a pensar que o Cartman tinha te desafiado(Dnv).Ou pior... - Ele realmente parecia chateado.

Eu:Eu-eu também gosto de você, tipo muito.

Leo:Que?!?Sér-Sério??

Eu:Claro que sim!

*gay silence*

Eu:A gente pode se beijar de novo então?

Leo:Err...Cla-clar Claro! - Ele estava corado. TÃO FOFO!

O Leo foi quem teve a iniciativa, ele estava tão tímido e eu também obviamente.

Mas quando a sua boca se encaixou na minha...porra...A timidez nunca esteve lá.

(Creek PORRA)  
{Kenny off}  
{Craig on}

Tweek:Pera, deixa eu ver se eu entendi, você me ARRASTOU até aqui pra se declarar?Pra mim?Tipo, você tá bem?

Eu:Você pode por favor pular pra parte que você fala que gosta de mim também? - Falo em um tom irônico.

Tweek:o-ok,eu também gosto de você...muito...

Eu:Meu deus. Então a gente se beija agora?

Tweek:CRAIG!

Eu:HAHAHAHA okay, okay, desculpa. Mas Eu posso?...

Tweek:eer-err cla-claro que sim! 

Ele com vergonha é tão fofo...

E quando meus lábios encontraram os do loiro, céus...Porque eu nunca tinha feito isso antes?É impossível descrever a sensação...

O beijo não tinha língua, devido a nós dois sermos dois bvzões. Mas mesmo assim foi inesquecível.

**Author's Note:**

> Bem foi isso, espero que tenham gostado da minha primeira fic!  
> Aceito críticas hein kk  
> ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)
> 
> Besitos e agente se vê outra hora ;)


End file.
